


what is love?

by 3Scape_reality



Series: what is love? series [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Scape_reality/pseuds/3Scape_reality
Summary: a story of few people in their early and late 20s, who are lost and still finding the true meaning of love in their lives
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: what is love? series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158074
Kudos: 11





	what is love?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this'll be good as how i tried to portray it in my mind but enjoyyy hihi

Jeongyeon arrives early at her office. It is a spacious room, painted in grey and black, a huge wooden table where a desktop is place and a few unorganized papers beside a small pot of plant and two picture frames. 

She sighed at the sight of the tons of workload she has to finish by the end of the week. Putting the coffee down right at the top of the wooden desk. Breathing in deeply the smell of paper and her office’s fragrance is the first thing she do before going though the paperwork.

After a few more hours of being totally immersed to reading and reviewing reports from different departments of the company, Jeongyeon didn’t even notice the girl who had entered the room, and has been watching her for more than ten minutes. Admiring how dedicated she was in her work. 

The girl watches a few more minutes before letting Jeongyeon know she's there. "Ehem." a small calming voice said. 

Startled, Jeongyeon lifts her head and sees the Japanese girl with black hair and her outfit that totally fits the woman’s curves. She smiles as she is greeted by a much brighter smile. 

"You're here. Was I too immersed again, Minari?" Jeongyeon asked standing up and making her way to the woman while scratching the back of her head shyly. 

Mina let out a giggle. "No, you were just really cute that’s why I didn't bother you." Mina, who have always admired Jeongyeon working has always done this, looking at Jeongyeon while working. 

Jeongyeon smiled while making her way to Mina. "How was the shoot? Did my sister played a few pranks and jokes before finishing?" 

"Nope, she finished quick this time. Odd really." Mina recalled what happened earlier. “She even asked what Sana’s name is and if whether the latter was my friend or not.” 

The older woman knew what was up when Mina had told her about how her younger sibling asked about information about Sana, who is also a Japanese just like Mina.

“Hmm maybe she likes Sana.” Jeongyeon shrugged not really putting much effort in asking about her siblings small crush on her employee, a model. 

Mina just let out a laugh. A few more stories and flirting then Mina decided to leave Jeongyeon to her very interesting work as she would call it. 

-

Sana who is now, debating whether she should text the photographer from earlier or not was in the building, where she works. It’s a 10 story building, with a few security out front and a reception desk that was not that high. There are also machines where you place I.D.’s so that the security would know whether you work here or not. It wasn’t big, but it was something for a starting company like YJY Apparel. 

Sitting on the first floor’s lobby and sipping the Iced Americano she had asked her manager to get her was just a usual Sana thing to do, what was unusual for her to do is debate on whether to text or not to text the photographer that had caught her eyes. 

Why would I not text? I was the one who asked for the number , right?

She contemplated again. It would be a waste of effort if she didn’t text the photographer, especially when the latter is incredibly cute and attractive. She didn’t also felt any kind of uneasiness when taking the photoshoot earlier compared to how the other ones made her feel. 

“Ugh! Alright, but just this once!” she muttered to herself before typing and sending it. 

After a few more minutes, she began growing impatient on how her texts aren’t returned. She sent a few more text to maybe get the attention of the other end if in case, the latter haven’t noticed. 

Her cellphone vibrates after sending a few more texts, the photographer replies. 

Sorry I was asleep, who’s this? The texts says. I knew it! Sana says to herself. Introducing herself, she thinks and brainstorms on what she should say as an excuse to make the person at the on the line meet her soon but ends up with a lame excuse of hiring the photographer again for a photoshoot but for her Instagram. 

Sana face palms herself at the thought of her excuse. What a lame one.

-

Jihyo who just got home from work sleeps for a few minutes when she was disturbed by her phone’s sound. 

Who could this be, ugh. 

She checks and sees its an unknown number. Thinking it maybe a client who’s going to give her a job she replies politely. What shocked her was not the job offer but who the person was.

Sana, Minatozaki Sana. 

All Jihyo could do was panic, texting her best friend Dahyun everything else. After a few banters in texts with Dahyun, She sends a texts to Sana and immediately opens her laptop and scans the photos she took from earlier. She carefully picked what would be good for Sana's eyes even though for Jihyo, who's crushing on Sana, every photo is perfect. 

"What’s that?" 

Jihyo is surprised and slammed the laptop before facing the source of the voice. 

"Yaaaa, you were definitely crushing on that girl" 

"No I wasn't!" Jihyo defensively said. "I was just checking if that was everything that I will send to the company." 

"Ooooh you're in denial" 

"I am not unnie!! Why are you even here at this hour?" Jihyo said to the older girl. 

"Dad, told me to be home early. We have something to talk to at dinner." 

"I’m going out, Jeong unnie." Jihyo said. She wasn’t really that much interested in whatever her father has to say at dinner, especially if its about business. "I have somewhere I should be." 

Jeongyeon shrugged. "Alright, enjoy your night Jih" 

Jeongyeon wasn’t surprised that Jihyo will avoid the dinner. Her sister have been like that ever since her father didn't support her passion as a photographer and she understands her. Their father might've crossed the line a few times comparing the two but that never got in their way as siblings. Besides, she supports Jihyo in every way she can. 

-

On her way out she figured that the best way to spend tonight was with somebody. She calls Sana out of the blue, wondering if the offer of meeting up was still up. 

“Uhh, hi.” Great I sound nervous. Jihyo said to herself. 

“Hello, Jihyo-ssi” 

“Ummh does the offer stands for tonight? I’ve got nothing to do and…” Jihyo was cut off when Sana answers immediately. 

“Of course! I’ll just tell my manager about it.” There was a few whispers and voices in the background before Sana says something again. “We can meet tonight.” 

“Oh okay, I’ll just pick you up wherever you are. Bye, Sana.” She told the person on the other side of the line and ends the call.

She receives a text from Sana that says the latter was just at the company and will be waiting. 

Jihyo gets in her white convertible AMG S-Cabriolet that screams luxury and wealth. It was her reward to herself after working for her older sister’s company as a photographer. She puts the roof up and puts on her seatbelt before exiting the large mansion’s driveway. 

Her drive going to her sister’s company was fast considering all the traffic along the way. She pulls over at the entrance and as if on queue a valet who recognizes the car approaches her but the valet was politely refuse as she’s only here to pick someone up. 

She looks at the 10-storey building that her sister built through working hard in putting a name for herself in the industry. Going inside, she was welcomed by warm smiles and a few bows she politely did the same while looking for Sana. Jihyo stops when the figure a few feet away from her typing at the phone looks up.

Sana gave her warmest smile to the other one, who is staring at her and giving her shy smiles. 

Cute. Sana tells herself. 

She waved happily while walking fast. As she’s approaching Jihyo, she notices how Jihyo looks now that she’s just wearing a casual leather jacket with a patterned inside and a black pants. Damn. She whispers. 

"Hiiii" Sana greeted not sure whether if she'll give a hug or a hand to Jihyo who is also hesitating. 

"Hi, Sana." but Jihyo offered a hand to the girl who gladly took it. "Sorry, if this was urgent just had to get away." 

"No problem, wasn’t really that busy anyway." Sana said happily. 

"Where are we off to? Do you want to eat? Or what?" 

"I'd love to just go to Han River and just walk." Sana replied to the girl who's nervousness is obvious. 

Driving with someone she just met was new to Jihyo, she's quiet but Sana was the opposite. She asks questions about Jihyo and even tried pulling a joke. 

Jihyo pulls up when they’ve arrived to a nearby parking lot and looks at Sana who is peacefully taking a nap. The girl has a pointy nose and a perfectly curved lips. She’s beautiful. Jihyo muttered before waking the girl up.

"We're here." She said slightly tapping Sana’s shoulder. 

"Oh really? Sorry I'm kinda tired." she said while yawning and opening her eyes slowly. 

Jihyo exits the car first and runs to side where Sana is sitted. The other girl follows her with eyes. Shocking as it may seem, chivalry ain’t dead. Sana thought to herself. 

As Jihyo opens the door for her, she gives the latter a sweet smile before mouthing a thank you. 

Walking side by side, and thinking about it Jihyo hasn’t really said anything but unless asked. 

Sana is very curious on why Jihyo was quiet and not that kind of talkative tonight, because with Mina earlier in the shoot, the girl was talking a lot. 

"Are you a regular employee at the company Jihyo?" she asked trying to open up another conversation.

"Hmm kinda but not really? You can say that." Jihyo replied while still walking beside Sana. 

"Why is that? I saw the photos, you do your job great." the other replied. 

"Hmm, well I'm a freelance photographer but I'm regularly at the company because Jeong unnie always hires me as the photographer for her company." Jihyo just shrugged. 

"Jeong unnie? Is Jeongyeon your sister?" Sana curiously asked as she just notice now that there is a little resemblance between the two. 

"Oh well, you could say that too. We have different fathers." Jihyo answered nonchalantly. 

This is a sign for Sana to stop asking because she thinks its way too personal. But for Jihyo, she is surprisingly comfortable about opening up to Sana. Maybe, that was it. Maybe it was because Sana was a stranger to Jihyo that it was very easy to talk about things that relates to her father. Stepfather.

She notices that Sana was taken aback from what she said, so she tries to be the one to start a conversation. 

“You know, its alright. Talking about it.” Jihyo said trying to tell Sana it was fine when she asks random questions. “Surprisingly I find it comfortable talking with you about my life.” 

Sana’s face lights up and smiles. “Because I’m a stranger?” 

“Maybe, but knowing this much about me makes you someone more than that.” They both laugh at her answer. She was relieved that the tension was gone. The night went on with them just talking about the most random things there is. 

Until, they have decided to call it a night. Jihyo insisted on taking Sana back to her condo but the latter refused and convinced Jihyo to just drop her off the company because her car is there and she wouldn’t want her precious car to spend the night at the company’s parking. 

It worked and now, there they are, in front of YJY’s for a full 3 minutes silent. 

“Ah uh—”

“Jih—” 

Both was startled when they both uttered words at the same time. 

“You go first.” Jihyo said. 

“Oh well, thank you for tonight Jihyo. I really enjoyed it, I hope we can do this again soon.” Sana sincerely said and placed a hand on Jihyo’s. The latter smiled. 

“It was really fun for me too, I hope so with your schedule.” Jihyo jokes and laughs for while and then exits the car to open the door again for Sana. 

Sana blushes at the gesture, considering that Jihyo has done this twice today to her proves it wasn’t just because the latter needed too but because, maybe, Jihyo wants to. 

-

Driving to her condo was easy but at the sight of the paparazzi from a far, getting in makes it difficult. She breathes as she honks at them to make a little way so her car can get in. The crowd dispersed at her actions and she parks the car peacefully. But the worse is not yet over. She breathes as she knows someone must’ve saw her and Jihyo out. Sana opens the door and as soon as she’s out paparazzi bombards her with questions about earlier. 

Who are you with earlier?

Was she a friend?

Is she someone famous?

She politely bows and walks without answering the questions. This wasn’t new to her, this is her reality as an international model. She knows best not to answer this questions and gestures some security from her building to help her. Security came right on time and helps Sana gets in the building safe and sound. She wonders what’s on the news right now, and thinks if Jihyo has seen it. 

-

While going downstairs, Jeongyeon saw Jihyo enter the house. 

"Jih, have you seen twitter? You and Sana is all over it." 

"I saw unnie, has dad saw it yet? He might scold me again." the younger girl was worried. 

"No, I'll take care of this, okay?" she said while patting Jihyo's back. "Loosen up alright?" 

The latter just shrugged and went upstairs. 

Jeongyeon was worried this day might come, that the public will know about Jihyo. Her sister never really was a fan of paparazzi and being famous, especially if it involves her stepfather. She didn’t even took her father’s last name even though their Dad insisted on putting Jihyo in the family’s registry. 

-

The halls were empty and the smell of disinfectant all through every corners was nothing new to the person walking through it. She yawns and stretches as she closes the door behind her and her last patient for the whole day.

Today’s really tiring. She thought to herself and looks at her wristwatch that says it’s already past 9pm. She heads to the elevator and presses the button where the locker rooms where located. 

Changing fast to her casual clothes, which are a white loose shirt and tops it with a long padded coat, while matching it with her acid washed jeans. Before exiting through the emergency room as nurse bows and greets her. 

“Leaving late again, Doctor Im?” the nurse saying it like it has been this way since before. 

“All nighter again, Nurse Lee?” she rebuts with the nurse playfully and smiles before fully exiting the large room full of patients. 

She scans the parking lot and sees her car not so far. It wasn’t hard finding it since, the Audi SQ5, the only SUV sports car in the lot is white and looking for it at night makes it easier. 

“Nayeon unnie!!!” a familiar voice shouts. “Wait for meeee!!” 

Nayeon turns around and sees her friend running and barely carrying her shoulder bag. 

“You’re not on night shift, Momo?” Nayeon asks while opening the driver seat’s door. 

Momo puts her hand up and catches her breath before answering. “No, I have a surgery tomorrow morning.” She heads to where the shotgun seat is and joins Nayeon inside the car.

Two doctors in the car means most of the conversations the girls had where mostly about their cases and patients. Momo looks at where they’re going and knows all too well where Nayeon is going first before going home. She looks at the older girl pitiful. 

“Again unnie?” Momo said, sadly she can’t do anything about it. She doesn’t hear a 

Though it was out of both their ways, Nayeon always finds time to at least stop by for a couple of seconds and be on their way. For the past years, this is what Nayeon does right after a shift at the hospital. After a tiring day this is where she goes, to feel fine, to be able to breath that after all the hardships in the hospital, looking here. She knows she’s made the right choice back then.

“You know well why, Momo.” She said as she starts the engine again to be on their way. The latter just sighs because as much as she hates Nayeon for doing this to herself, she understands her. 

-

It was a busy day after handling the press about Sana and Jihyo's breaking news. Jeongyeon stretched and smiled to the younger girl, right across the room staring at her. She just finished a phone call regarding the issue and told most media outlets that they’ll know soon who the girl is and that Sana wasn’t dating it’s just two friends going out.

Mina arms crossed, raised her eyebrow and pouted. "Are you seriously gonna work all weekend?" This was always their setup, whenever one of them is free they go to each other and try spending some time.

Jeongyeon melted at the sight of Mina being cute. "No, of course. I'll spend my Saturday with you, Minari." she said and got to where Mina is. She hugs the girl and kisses her. 

"Where would we go?" Mina asked. "Aren't we gonna attend your father's birthday party on Sunday?" 

"Uhh of course we'll attend. Dad would be delighted to see you." Jeongyeon shrugged. "Besides, I have an important announcement to make there." 

"What could that be Ms. Yoo?" Mina, now facing the older girl while her hands are at Jeongyeon's nape. 

"For you to find out." Jeongyeon winked. “Kidding, it will be about Jihyo. Dad thinks its about time the world knows about Jihyo.” 

As much as her sister hates her father, it was the opposite on their father. He might be disappointed on some of Jihyo’s recent decisions with her life, that can’t take away the fact that Jihyo is their father’s favorite. Their father even appointed Jihyo as his successor when the time comes. 

Jeongyeon isn’t jealous. In fact, she’s proud of her sister. Its not about favoritism but its about how talented and skilled Jihyo at everything she does, be it photography or business. That’s why she doesn’t question her father’s decision. 

Besides, looking at the girl beside her, she thinks right there and then that nothing in the world, be it money or rights on their business can top whatever happiness it is that Mina gives her.

They spent their weekend going sledding and riding a snowboard. Mina wasn’t that much into extremes but for Jeongyeon she enjoys it. The two is on their way to eat their dinner now.

Mina enters first the luxurious restaurant that Jeongyeon reserved for both of them to enjoy. The ambiance is very lovely, Mina is welcomed by a staff and guides her and Jeongyeon who is now behind her, to their table.

Knowing Jeongyeon, she has ordered beforehand so they can enjoy the night talking not being disturbed by staffs. 

“Do you like it?” Jeongyeon asks her while slicing the piece of steak in front of her. She’s always done this for Mina, slicing foods so that the latter wont have any trouble eating. 

“The place you mean?” Mina replied while looking around observing the place and its design before nodding. “Yes, it has a nice sophisticated touch in it.” 

Little did she know, Jeongyeon is trembling inside. Battling herself on whether it is the right time to do it or not. Jeongyeon’s thoughts were interrupted when Mina’s phone rang. 

She excuses herself.

“Hello?” 

“Yes? Ummh? Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be there.” 

Mina looks at Jeongyeon with apologetic eyes on their way out. “I’m sorry Jeongie, I’m needed somewhere else.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry Minari. I understand.” Jeongyeon said much to her relief and touches the ring that has been in her pants all day long. 

-

After last night, Jeongyeon found herself in their mansion’s garden. It was big enough to gather a huge party for tonight. She thought last night would be the night that she’ll be able to pop the question. 

Guess it still wasn’t time? Jeongyeon shrugs. There is still a lot to do for later, and she’s not gonna let last night be the reason the party fails, besides, today isn’t about her but about her sister. 

"Jeong unnie, why do I have to attend tonight?" Jihyo asked as she sat down beside her older sister. 

"Well, you know for starters, you are a part of the family no matter how you view it or how other people do." The older girl gave Jihyo a smile assuring her, everything will be fine. 

"Wouldn't my presence ruin the night for Dad?" Jihyo said while starring at nothing. 

"Well, no matter how hard Dad is with you, you know he just wants you to have the best right?" Jeongyeon now, looking at Jihyo. "He may have crossed the line a few times, but believe me or not you're the favorite daughter." 

"Besides I'll be there the whole time too. You can invite Dahyun too." Jeongyeon continued. "I still have a lot to do for tonight, kid. Gotta go." she said while patting Jihyo's head. 

Jeongyeon left her sister alone in the garden. The least she could for tonight is be there for her sister and support her. Being the eldest meant, responsibilities but having Jihyo as her sister, makes being the eldest easy for her. Right of the bat, when Jihyo came to the family she knows how much she’ll love the younger girl.

The night arrived fast, and the place became full of people from powerful companies and large ones. This wasn’t new for Jeongyeon as she grew up surrounded by people who talks business all the time. 

"Jeongyeon." the old man called. "Is Jihyo coming tonight?" 

"Of course, Dad." Jeongyeon replied quickly before excusing herself to find Jihyo. 

After a couple of minutes of finding Jihyo, Jeongyeon spotted her sister at the corner of the room spectating the crowd with Dahyun. 

"What are you two doing here?" Jeongyeon suprised the two. 

"Ah! Jeong unnie!" Dahyun said and gave Jeongyeon a hug. "I was told tonight is the night huh?" 

Jihyo was curious as to which Dahyun was pertaining to. "What do you mean?" 

"For you to find out." Jeongyeon and Dahyun said in chorus and laughed. 

Jihyo just shrugged. After a few exchange of stories with other guests Jeongyeon proceeded to getting everyones attention for her dad. 

"Ehem, everyone." she immediately got everyone's attention. She's now beside her dad and Mina, who also was excited to find out about how things will unfold tonight. 

"As you all know, today is my birthday." the old man said. "But tonight, isn't really about me. As you may know, my daughter, Jeongyeon has been making great progress with her own company. And tonight, may I introduce you my other daughter, Jihyo." 

Everyone applaud when the latter's name was mentioned. "She will be my successor once I step down from my position at the company. Don’t you all worry, at a young age I knew she’ll be perfect for the position. She’s quite skilled and talented.” He proudly says to the crowd that are now looking at Jihyo and applauding.

Jihyo is shocked. Not wanting to ruin the night, she smiles back and makes her way next to her sister and father. The crowd disperses and started talking to each other again after the big revelation. And before everyone knows it, the party had ended and only a few people, like the staff and securities are left together with Mina, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, their father and Dahyun who stayed to comfort her friend who seems to be out of it.

"You good bro?" Dahyun worriedly asked. 

"Still out of it. I guess he really want to ruin my happiness." Jihyo said with a hint of anger. 

"We both are meeting our death soon." Dahyun said pertaining to both of them taking over their family businesses. "Just calm down for tonight bro."

Jihyo wasn’t listening. She was full of anger. The only thing she gets to do and be happy with is being taken away from her. 

Anger filled her, she storms to her father's office inside their house. Jeongyeon caught it with her eyes and followed her sister together with Mina. 

"What the actual fuck was that?!" Jihyo dropped the manners, for her the old man infront of her doesnt deserve it. She wasn’t thinking straight. 

"Jihyo-yah." the old man collected his self. "You should stop playing around, and take over." This made Jihyo more furious than she is right now.

"You think, photography is fucking playing? You are taking away something that makes me happy?! Just because you think I am playing around?!" the younger girl is really out of it. 

Jeongyeon steps in as she sees her dad grasping his chest. "Jih.. stop it. Lets all rest for tonight." She knew all too well, that this wasn’t going to end good.

"No unnie, you dont get to say that to me now!" she replied. Jeongyeon was shocked and so was Mina who is just watching from the back. 

"You dont get to tell me what to do with my life!" Jihyo shouted at the old man again.

"This is for your own sake, Jihyo." the old man was now stern. 

"No! This is you saving your face from everyone! Because what?! Im an illegitimate daughter?! who does what?! Who plays around! Thats what you think I am!" Jihyo stopped. 

She sees her father going down and grasping his chest. 

"Dad!" Jeongyeon shouted.  
"Sir!" Mina shouted too. 

Jihyo watches as everything before her happens. Jeongyeon starts grabbing keys and called for guards to help pick her dad up.

Jeongyeon couldn't even begin how to stay calm in a situation like this. They are now in Seoul National University Hospital and waiting outside the operation room. 

It has been hours since they have arrived. And Jihyo is nowhere to be found.

12:36pm. 

"Minari, can I ask you a favor?" Jeongyeon asked while grasping her hand and looking down the floor while sitting. "Can you go home and make sure Jihyo is fine? Stay there for the night." 

"No problem Jeongie, but will you be fine here alone?" Mina asked worriedly. 

"Mhmm, I'll be fine. I’m sure everything will be fine." she said assuring the younger girl that she can handle this. 

Mina left a few moments later and Jeongyeon now is alone waiting for the doctors to come out. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep, the doctor comes out and explains to her. 

"For now, your dad is stable. There was a huge clot of blood in his heart but we've drained it and we'll just need to wait for him to recover and wake up." 

"Thank you, Dr." Jeongyeon said.

-

Jihyo is now left alone. She wanted to be alone. She rethinks and plays the scenario earlier and cries. What if he dies because of me? Jihyo removes that thought and looked up the sky and stars while crying. As much as she hates her dad for what has happened, she still cares about him. 

As soon as Mina arrived at Yoo's residence, she saw Jihyo at the front of the house just sitting on concrete. She walked slowly and tried sitting beside the girl. 

“Your Dad will be fine, Jih.” Mina assured. 

“Its all my fault, unnie.” Jihyo brokedown. 

Mina can't find the words to comfort the younger girl beside her. Instead she pats her back slowly. Since, Mina was introduced to the family as Jeongyeon's girlfriend she has thought of Jihyo as her younger sibling. That’s why caring for the younger girl came naturally. 

She lets Jihyo cry her heart out and waits for her to stop. 

"Lets go in now?" Mina said. "Its freezing out here." 

Jihyo just nods and helps her unnie stand up. Mina who isn’t a stranger at the mansion made her way to Jeongyeon’s room to rest while Jihyo went to hers. 

Her mind is clouded by thoughts to sleep right now, so Jihyo went to her balcony and looks up again.

“Ma, I don’t know what do.” She said to the air like she’s waiting for it to answer back. “I know there’s no way out of this but to accept it.” She continued talking. “Always keep us safe I hope I’m making the right decision, Ma.” Right there and then, even if it was not easy, Jihyo decides to try and accept what she’ll become in the future as her dad’s successor. 

-

Jeongyeon didn't get any sleep, even though the VIP room she got her father at the hospital is huge. She's still worried sick about her father's condition. And also, with her father in the hospital, Jihyo has to take over some of their family business. 

She was worried sick. Even though Jihyo took up a business major in college, she knows how much her sister hated doing business. Jeongyeon has really a lot in her plate right now. Worrying comes natural to her now, since her Dad is sick and in hospital and she’s the oldest. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in." Its probably the doctor from last night, checking on them. Jeongyeon thought to herself. 

The door opens and the person she least expected shows, with her casual clothes that was topped by the white gown that doctors wear. She looks away when the latter looks up with a hint of panic as she saw who was right in front of her. 

The tension was cut when a small intentional cough was heard behind the doctor. 

Mina coughs. "Jeongie, Jihyo will be here in a few." 

"Ah oh, right, Ummh okay." Jeongyeon panics as she now in the presence of both her past and present. 

Wow, sucks to be me. She thought. 

Mina who is as calm as ever, walks to Jeongyeon and faces the older girl infront of her and bows a little. 

"I'm just here to check on my patient." Nayeon said pertaining to Jeongyeon's father. 

The woman explains thoroughly about Jeongyeon's dad's condition. “He suffered from a heart attack last night, thankfully you brought him right on time. The attending last night remove the blood clot and he’s now safe. All we just have to do is run some tests to know what caused the blood clot and heart attack.” 

Nayeon excuses herself and bids goodbye to two and told them to call when Jeongyeon’s dad wakes up.

Mina and Jeongyeon is now enveloped with silence after the doctor exits. 

"Thats Nayeon right?" Mina decides to speak first. Not really sure what to say.

Jeongyeon nods. "Yeah, thats her." She knows Mina all too well and the latter was affected by Nayeon’s presence Jeongyeon knows. 

Mina stares and flashes of the past came flooding her mind. 

Mina's flashback 

Mina found herself in front of a bar in the district of Gangnam, earlier she received a call from the bartender that Jeongyeon was wasted and is still asking for more. 

She sighed. Jeongyeon has been doing this for months now. Getting wasted at night, and working endlessly in the morning. 

Mina wore a long coat and shirt with pants. She has her baseball cap too to avoid getting noticed by the paparazzi and entered the bar. 

She searched and saw Jeongyeon, still bugging the bartender to get her some more. 

"Jeong.." Mina spoke. "Lets go home.." 

"Minaaaariiii. Your *hiccup* hereeee." she said with her eyes barely open. She looks at the bartender and said "Today's your lucky day, Minari saved your ass from getting kick." 

After apologizing, Jeongyeon puts her arm around Mina’s neck. She apologized for the trouble that Jeongyeon is causing and for also being an ass. They barely made it out without Jeongyeon stumbling together with Mina. 

The drive to Jeongyeon’s condo was fast, she stays here to save her ass getting scolded by her father because of what she’s doing to herself.

Mina who was ever nice to Jeongyeon, helps her lay down the bed. She looks at Jeongyeon for a little while and was about to leave when Jeongyeon called her. 

"Minari, komawoyouu." Jeongyeon said, eyes half open drunk. "Thank you for not leaving me." 

"Jeong, you have to stop doing this to yourself." Mina answered. "You can't do this to yourself. You've come far, so please stop this." 

Jeongyeon hugged Mina and the next words broke the latter’s heart. "It still hurts Mina. It hurts that she left me like she never cared for me. Like she never loved me at all." 

It hurts the younger girl too, seeing Jeongyeon like this. She hates that fact that it takes only one girl to ruin Jeongyeon. Mina, now looking at Jeongyeon who’s eyes are close can’t help by say. “I didn’t gave you up to her to just be hurt Jeong”

Mina still looking at Jeongyeon, who is now snoozing in her bed probably wont hear what she’ll say but still continues. "I love you first, Jeong. You shouldn't be going through this, If only I were the one who you chose. I still love you Jeong, even after everything, even after her." 

She walked away and what happened after that night, was blissful and saying those words might've been the best decision Mina have done. 

End of Flashback. 

Jeongyeon puts her phone down and looks at Mina who's spacing out. She waves her hand infront of Mina which got Mina's attention. 

"Minari..." Jeongyeon said while hugging Mina from the back. "Stop thinking about it. You know, its all in the past." 

The younger girl faces her and cups her face. "Jeongie, I can't help but think. I know its in the past but that was your lowest, and I know how hurt you were. I don't want you to suffer again." 

This is what she loves the most about Mina. The girl has a pure heart and is selfless, instead of seeing Nayeon as a threat to their relationship -- to her, she's just afraid of the fact that Jeongyeon might get hurt again. 

"Then you have nothing to worry and think about Minari, I'm happy with you and I wont go back again to the lowest part of my life." she assured the girl with a kiss on the lips. It was sweet and soft. 

"Now, this is the VIP room, nurses will be very attentive to Dad so I'll leave him with some security." Jeongyeon explained to Mina. "Let's go home first. I know you have a lot to do today too." 

-

After signing a few papers here and there, and deciding which clothes and style should be out next month Jeongyeon let out a sigh. She called a personal nurse and requested the hospital if her Dad can have a personal doctor too. It was as easy as that because her Dad is a major shareholder in the hospital. 

"Aaaaah" she stretched her upper body. "Better go to Jihyo now, she may be bored." she said. 

When she left the office she ordered her secretary to order food and asked it to be delivered in Jihyo's office. 

A few minutes of driving, and she's now in front of Jihyo's "new office". It was their father's. 

"Yah, you look so busy." she greeted her younger sister who is too focused on the documents that she didn't even noticed that Jeongyeon is already there. 

The older girl made her way and slams her hand at Jihyo's table causing the latter to jump out of shock. 

"Yah unnie!" she shouted. Jeongyeon is now laughing. 

"You didn't even noticed me getting in." still clutching her stomach. 

"How was dad?" Jihyo asked dismissing her sister's antics. "Is he awake yet?" 

"Dont worry, Jih. He's fine and he wouldn't be any happier now that your taking over." Jeongyeon shook her head in disbelief and smiled. "Did the food arrived yet?? I’m gonna eat here." 

"Nope, why are you gonna eat here? Bother someone else unnie. Bother Mina unnie." Jihyo said pushing her sister away. 

But Jeongyeon refused leaving. "C'mon Jih, Mina is busy. Besides, I’m already hereeee." 

Jihyo stopped pushing her away and shrugged. "Alright, Dubu will be here too." 

The banters didn't stopped especially now that Dahyun is there too. Jeongyeon looks at both the younger girls and smiled. She has been to immersed in work making her Dad proud that she forgot that this two has grown. Dahyun, who before was just a small girl who cries when her candies or lollipops fall is now a young ceo in the making. And her sister Jihyo, who was the little girl who always hides behind her back because she's scared is a now a fearless woman. She smiles. 

"I have to go now, Dubu, Jih." she looks at the two. "I still have somethings left to do." 

"Unnie, we'll drop by to see dad later." Jihyo said. 

"I'll be there too." she said and bid them goodbyes.

-

It was already 8pm when Mina finished her shoot. After bidding everyone goodbye and saying her thanks, she made her way to her car and called Jeongyeon who she thinks maybe at this time is also on her way to the hospital. 

The line rang and rang and no body picked up. Mina thought to herself, that Jeongyeon maybe is driving. So she started the engine and drove. 

After a few minutes here and there and being stuck in traffic, she finally made it to the hospital. She carefully, puts her baseball cap and mask to avoid getting seen by paparazzi around the hospital. 

Mina tried calling Jeongyeon again before entering the hospital but to her disbelief, no one picked up again. With this, she decided to just go to Jeongyeon's father after sending a text.

-

At the spacious VIP room, stands Nayeon and Jeongyeon who are now silent. After the encounter earlier that day Nayeon, felt a surge of feelings she hasnt felt in so long. She practically begged her chief to not assign her there anymore. Seeing Jeongyeon, means she'll be seeing Mina too and she wanted to avoid it. But the old man said as she would recall. 

"Dr. Im, I dont think you are in a position to refuse this as this is an order from the higher ups. You are the best at this job and an important person like Mr. Yoo, deserves the best." 

Nayeon slaps her forehead involuntarily which made her wince in pain and the girl in front of her chuckles sarcastically. 

"You must really hate it here." Jeongyeon said emphasizing the word hate as she looks Nayeon in the eyes. "I'll ask for another doctor if you don't want to be here." 

Nayeon looks down because as much as she wanted to not be here, hearing such words from Jeongyeon. She has a job to do and being affected by the person in front of her is the least she needs to do. 

"You don't have to, I'm best at what I do and the chief wants the best for your father." she said looking away from Jeongyeon. "Your father is suffering from Coronary Heart Disease, the blood clots we found has plaques or fats in his heart. For now, all we can give him are medicines to help remove the fats that remained.” 

Jeongyeon listened carefully, too carefully that she's now looking at Nayeon and admiring how the latter had become mature and how Nayeon suited the white gown she's wearing. 

While being lost in thoughts and Nayeon's explanation, Jeongyeon didn't even noticed her phone has rang twice already. Not until Mina walks in and her thoughts were interrupted. 

Both, Nayeon and Jeongyeon turns to the door to see a Mina covered by a cap and a mask. At the sight of Jeongyeon and Nayeon, Mina looks away and carefully walks by Jeongyeon's side. 

Looking at the younger girl, Jeongyeon felt guilty because of the thoughts she was just having earlier. She shouldn't even be admiring another girl especially if it was her ex, more than Mina. 

Nayeon finished her explanation fast as she sensed awkward tension in the air, and seeing the two in front of her hurt her more than anything. 

"I'll be going now, Ms. Yoo. Ms. Myoui." she said and bowed her head before walking away. 

"Jeong, I called." Mina started after Nayeon exited. 

"Im sorry, I didn't notice Minari." Jeongyeon answered and looks away. "But it wasn't because---" before even finishing her sentence Mina cuts her off. 

"You dont have to explain as if you did something wrong Jeong." Mina said and sits down the couch that was placed opposite the hospital bed. 

Jeongyeon follows her and sits down too. She sighs and holds Mina's hand. As if she knew what was going on through Mina's mind right now. 

Mina is terrified. More than anything in this world, losing Jeongyeon again what she's terrified at. Especially, if it involves Nayeon. She was there when Jeongyeon fell for Nayeon, when Nayeon and Jeongyeon became each others world.

Flashback 

Mina was staring at nothingness while her best friend, Jeongyeon continued blabbering about how Nayeon looks like she was from a fairy tale, how Nayeon looks like a bunny when she smiles and how Nayeon accepted Jeongyeon's love.  
"Minari, she said yes!" Jeongyeon screamed while shaking Mina's shoulder. "She said yes!!!" Jeongyeon repeated. 

"Wow, thats great Jeongie." she replied and bitterly smiles as she looks at how happy Jeongyeon is. How the love of her life, her bestfriend and partner in everything fells for someone not her. 

Jeongyeon continued and on and on. It hurt Mina, every word Jeongyeon spoke of Nayeon dug through Mina's heart and all she could do was smile. All that matters is if Jeongyeon was happy even though she wasn't the reason. 

"Sana, she looks so happy." Mina repeated and Sana can only look at her with sad eyes. "Thats whats important right?" 

Mina started crying. They're at Sana's condo located near the university in which they go to. "Is it too selfish to ask if that girl was me?" Mina continued sobbing. 

Sana was there, how the silent Japanese girl who have just arrived in their neighborhood years back started talking because of Jeongyeon. Started playing and interacting with them because of Jeongyeon's stupid antics or jokes. 

And since then, she knew Mina would fell for Jeongyeon hard. "Sana, I think I like her." 16 year old Mina said. 

"I know, Minari." Sana laughed at the shy statement of her bestfriend. "I've known, you look at her as if she is all you see." Sana laughed again while teasing Mina. 

Sana hugged Mina who is still sobbing beside her. "Let it all out Minari, everything will be alright." 

Mina continued on and on with her sobbing thinking what if she told Jeongyeon about her feelings before the latter met Nayeon. Would things be the same as today? Would she be crying her heart out now? 

End of Flashback

Thinking of that day Mina looks at Jeongyeon who is now looking at her with a worried look. She smiles at her and holds her hands. "Im fine Jeongie." she assured the older girl, because as how she sees it in Jeongyeon's eyes there is no need to be terrified at. 

There's no need to be terrified because as how much regret she had in the past for not confessing her feelings to Jeongyeon before Nayeon happened. She isn't no where near on giving her up again to someone who already had the chance at loving Jeongyeon but failed. 

Jihyo entered the VIP room after spending a few minutes contemplating whether she should go in. She's welcome by her two unnies who are suspiciously silent. 

"Jeong unnie." she called out. "Mina unnie." 

The two smiled at her. Something must have happened in here that both of the two are incredibly silent, Jihyo thought to herself. 

"Dubu is here too, I think she'll drop by for a few minutes." Jihyo said trying to break the awkward silence. "How's dad?"  
"The doctor explained everything, he's fine but can't go under a lot of stress so I dont think you not being his successor is out of the argument Jih." Jeongyeon explained to the young girl. 

Jihyo slumped right beside her Mina unnie and earned a side hug. "Its going to be fine Jih, you'll get better at it." 

She gave the older girl an assuring smile. After a few more minutes of conversations, Dahyun arrived with coffees for everyone. 

Somehow, Jihyo noticed that in the container for coffees, there was one missing although all four of them has one. She shrugged it because she's too busy contemplating on what to do with her life. After a few more minutes of banters and Dahyun bid her goodbye to the three. 

"Mina unnie, Jeong unnie, Jih. I'll go now." Dahyun said. "I still have a lot to do, now that Im taking over also." 

Jeongyeon tapped the smaller girl's head and smiled. "You'll do great Dubu. You and Jih." 

Mina and Jihyo smiled. 

The night went on with both the three inside the room. Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo who is now sleeping peacefully at the couch and saw Mina who is near the window of the room too. 

She slowly approached Mina and hugged her. "I know what your thinking Minari." 

"Really? What is it?" Mina who is incredibly calm and not irritated. 

"I'll be lying if I tell you that I didn't feel anything when I saw her again, Minari." Jeongyeon started. "But it was not the feeling, you think I'll feel." 

Mina who facing the scenery of Seoul from a tall building is now facing Jeongyeon and looking her straight in the eyes. Jeongyeon looks also, wanting to be sincere about what she'll say next. 

"I feel curious and maybe a little proud, Minari. You can't blame me, she left me and didn't say anything but seeing how she turned out to be, I am proud. But that can never be a reason to let us go. Just because she's back." Jeongyeon is now wiping Mina's tears. 

"I look like coward dont I? Crying because I thought you were gonna leave me." Mina laughed a little which gave Jeongyeon assurance that everything will be fine. 

"You don't." Jeongyeon laughed too. They continued telling stories while a now awake Jihyo, watches them with a smile on her face. 

I hope I get to experience that too, Unnies. Jihyo thought and slept again. 

Jeongyeon woke up to a Jihyo who is now standing beside her father's bed. 

"Jih, you going to the office?" Jeongyeon asked the younger girl, who just responded with a nod. 

"You know unnie, the more I look at him the more I can't see how you dont resemble him." Jihyo said while nodding. 

After looking again for a few seconds she snaps back to reality and grabs the bag she thought would fit her position as an acting-CEO for now. 

"I'll just wait for the doctor, then I'll be going unnie." Jihyo said and sat down next to Jeongyeon. 

She can't let Jihyo stay, not when it was the doctor she'll be waiting for is Nayeon. 

"About that Jih, you probably should go." Jeongyeon said but Jihyo refuse to stand up. 

Jeongyeon now is trying her best to lift her sister up from sitting until a faint knock was heard. 

"Good mor--" Jihyo stopped midway when she saw who was the doctor. 

Nayeon was shocked too. 

"Good morning, Doctor." Jihyo formally greeted though as she doesn't know the woman in front of her. As though, the older woman in front of her is someone she thought as family. 

All Nayeon could do was bow a little and greet back, it broke her. Seeing how Jihyo has changed through the years and how her sweet little sister turned into a stranger. 

"I'll just check if his stats and be on my way." Nayeon explained quickly. 

Jeongyeon knew who Nayeon was to Jihyo and vice versa. When Jeongyeon wasn't there for her sister when she needed her, Nayeon was the one who would be there. They treated each other like sisters. But all changed, when Nayeon disappeared and left without any calls or even texts. Beside Jeongyeon, Jihyo was one of the most affected when that happened. 

"Ummh, I'll excuse myself now." Nayeon said and glanced at Jihyo a few seconds long and left. 

Jihyo didn't even say anything and also left after a few minutes after Nayeon.

-

Not in the right mind, after seeing Nayeon. Jihyo walks through the spacious hall leading to her office. The happenings earlier haven't registered yet as she sat down her swivel chair. 

When all of that has happened sunk down on her, anger and the feeling of being 1abandoned resurfaced. 

How can she act like as if nothing she has done to us in past didn't hurt? Jihyo thought to herself while her hands turned into a fist. 

She remembers it clearly. How her Nayeon unnie disappeared like a bubble. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when her secretary came in. 

"Ms. Park, some of the files you requested came in." 

"Uh ummh, just put it right here. Do I have anything scheduled today?" Jihyo asked politely even though the woman infront of her seemed like someone younger than her. 

"You have a 2pm meeting with the board, together with Ms. Yoo." 

She simply replied thank you and told the woman to remind her about it.

After a few more hours of reviewing some papers in her office, Jihyo’s secretary knocks and reminds her about the board meeting scheduled. She simply picks up her tailored coat that tops her white polo and vest. 

Before going in the conference room, her sister joined her. “You ready Jih?” the older girl asked and got a nod to her sister. Jeongyeon opened the door and they were all welcomed by eyes and smiles. 

The meeting went on, and the two sisters were left alone in the conference room. Both didn’t expect the meeting to go smoothly, voting Jihyo to be the Chairwoman of the group of companies. 

“They must’ve really trust Dad? To do this smoothly right?” Jihyo still in shock, thinking about the responsibilities she has now. 

“Dad has a good eye, and you are great. I know you’ll be fine.” Jeongyeon said and hugged her sister. “I always got you, if you need me Jih.” 

“Thanks, unnie. I hope I won’t disappoint you all.” Jihyo still worried about how this will turn out. 

“You don’t have to worry, you are more capable at this than you know.” Jeongyeon assured her sister. 

-

Jeongyeon who finished her paperwork before going to the meeting decided to drop by the hospital to check on her father who has woken up according to the nurse. 

She exits her black Mercedes AMG GT R190 and attracts a few people entering the hospital. The hospital is big, a lot of doctors and patients walks pass by her and she thinks “This place to big for us to encounter each other right?” 

Just as when she’s sure that they won’t cross paths, she sees Nayeon standing in front of the elevator waiting. She walks slowly, praying that the elevator arrives first before her. But just as she’s about to scram, Nayeon sees her. It’ll look pathetic now more than ever if she changes her direction, so she walks to where the elevators are. 

She waits for Nayeon to enter, which the latter does, and Jeongyeon follows. The silence was deafening until Nayeon speaks. 

“Are you going to your father?” Nayeon face palms herself in her mind. Of course she’s going to her father, dumbass. 

Jeongyeon nods trying to hold her smile. She knew Nayeon face palmed herself just now but asking that. 

Nayeon exits the elevator first not knowing what to say. Jeongyeon sighs when the elevator door closes. It might have been the longest minutes of her life.

The elevator door opens and she greets the nurses in the floor politely while approaching her father’s room. 

She knocks before going in. “Dad. How are you?” 

“Oh, Jeong I’m fine now. How was everything else when I was out?” her dad asks. 

“Well, the board meeting went smoothly. Jihyo got voted.” Jeongyeon proudly tells her dad with the brightest smile. 

“That’s great! Look after your sister, alright?” 

“I will dad. Don’t worry about us. Jihyo will do fine.” Jeongyeon assured her father. 

They chatted a little more and joked around. “I’m proud of you too, Jeongyeon.” Her dad smiles. 

It made Jeongyeon’s heart warm. She has proven herself to her father, and now he’s proud. 

A few more exchange of conversations and Jeongyeon excuses herself and her dad rests. She doesn’t know why, but she founds herself in the hospital’s garden. Jeongyeon sits on the nearby bench and looks up. 

If she gave her career up and chose Nayeon instead would her dad be that proud of her now? She asks herself and ponders. Looking back, all she sees now is happiness. Jeongyeon can’t even remember hardships except for the ones she suffered when Nayeon left. 

And as if the universe was listening, from a far. Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon who is looking up. The older girl, looks at her old love and warmth and pain crushes her heart. She sees how Jeongyeon looks serene, she must’ve made the right choice back then for her to be rewarded of the sight of Jeongyeon like this. 

Flashback

After college graduation, Jeongyeon has been working his ass off to get investors’ attention at her starting company. She has to prove herself to her father. As much as she wants to spend time with her girlfriend, their schedules just can’t match. 

Nayeon, who’s preparing for medicine school was busy too. But she never forgets to always find time to see Jeongyeon even if all Jeongyeon do in their time together is face the laptop and pick up phone calls. She understands. 

Just as Nayeon is pursuing her dreams, Jeongyeon is doing it too. She can’t blame her. 

One night, Nayeon was on her way home when she received a phone call, a phone the forever changes her life. 

“Hello?” she answered. 

“Is this Miss Im Nayeon?” 

“Yes, this is she.” 

“Your application for Harvard University College of Medicine have been approved. We sent you an email about the details of this.”

Nayeon was silent. Feelings come flooding her. She was happy and also sad at the same time. She calms herself before answering back. 

“I will check on my email when I get home.” 

“Alright miss Im, We hope to have you here in the future.” 

The call ended. She debated on whether to tell Jeongyeon now or later when everything is finalized. 

Nayeon gets home and immediately checks her email. There it was. She’s now only a few steps go reach her dreams. But then, Jeongyeon’s smile flashes in her mind. 

She knows more than anyone that when she tells Jeongyeon she’s going to Harvard to study, the latter will drop all of her hard work then and there to join her. But she doesn’t have any other choice to tell Jeongyeon, just not today. Maybe when she’s all set to leave. 

A few more weeks have past and only a few more days before she leaves. She tried calling or even scheduling an appointment just to meet Jeongyeon, but the latter seems too busy to even give her a call and meet up. 

Today is the day she’s leaving, Jeongyeon hasn’t even checked her messages as it is left unread. She tries again for the last time, to call. Still none. 

“I guess, this is just how it was supposed to be.” She says to the air before boarding the plane.

“I love you, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon send it and sits down her sit next to the window. 

End of Flashback

Nayeon turns around and right then, Jeongyeon sees her leaving. 

-

Mina calls Jeongyeon to meet her up at a nearby café that was two blocks away from Jeongyeon’s office. She sees the woman exits her car and enters the café. Jeongyeon smiles to Mina and approaches the younger girl. 

“What was it about Minari?” Jeongyeon sits down and grabs Mina’s hand above the table. 

“My dad needs me back to Japan later tonight, Jeongie. I’m sorry it’s urgent.” She smiles and presses Jeongyeon’s hand. 

“That’s understandable Minari. You enjoy and take care there alright?” Jeongyeon said gives Mina a smile. 

Mina then bid goodbye since she has to prepare to go back home to Japan.

Jeongyeon insisted on taking her to the airport but Mina refuses. As much as she wants to she knows Jeongyeon has a lot to do and also has a Dad to take care of. 

“I’ll be back before you know it, Jeongie.” She explains to her girlfriend who refuses to end the call. 

“Alright, I won’t keep you for now.” 

“Be good, Jeongie. I love you.” 

“I love you too Minari!” 

Jeongyeon ends the call. She faces the paper works she has that are due later that day. She sighs. 

“I have to finish you.” She said talking to the papers in her desk. 

It’s not that Mina is leaving that’s been keeping her distracted from finishing early. It’s that Nayeon must’ve saw her that night and turned away. She ponders on it and was disturbed when her phone rang. 

“Want to hang out?” It’s Jihyo sounding so bored. 

“Don’t you have things to finish?” 

“Nope, I’ve finish it already.” She looks at the clock, its almost 7pm. 

“Well, I hav—” 

“You can’t do anything, unnie. Dahyun and I are almost there.” Then Jihyo hangs up. 

“What the hell?” she says to the two person in front of her while still holding her phone at her ear. 

Dahyun and Jihyo are both infront of her now. Jihyo must’ve really been stressed to call Jeongyeon. 

Dahyun groans. “Unnieeee, I hate this.” 

“I can’t even have time for myself.” Dahyun continues to complain to Jeongyeon who is listening while doing paper works. “Right, Jihyo-yah?” 

“She’s right, unnie. I need a break.” Jihyo complains too. 

“You have to get use to it, both of you. But since you’re new. Lets grab some drinks to let you too relax. Besides I need it too.” Jeongyeon said ignoring the piles of paper at her desk. They can wait, she’s her own boss anyway. 

It earned a cheer from both Dahyun and Jihyo. 

The three arrives at an exclusive bar exiting three sports car that attracts eyes. Dahyun stretches and gives the valet her keys. “Don’t scratch my baby” 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon gives their keys too and laughs at their friends statement.

They enter the exclusive bar and found a space in the VIP floor to sit. Alcohol keeps coming at them and they don’t stop. 

The night went by fast. Jeongyeon looks at Dahyun who is barely even awake and shakes her head. 

“You know, we’ll regret all of this tomorrow right?” Jeongyeon said in a matter of fact tone. 

Jihyo can only groan in respond. “Unnie, what do you do now?” 

Jeongyeon raised and eyebrow. “Do what to?” 

“You know, Nayeon unnie, she’s back. And you have Mina unnie.” 

“There’s nothing to do Jih.” Jeongyeon replies to her sister who is half asleep sitting. 

“Well, atleast clear it out. Or ask. Aren’t you curious?” 

Jeongyeon stops drinking, she pauses for a while and thinks that Jihyo has a point. “I don’t know Jih.” But Jihyo was already asleep. 

Looking at the two, Jeongyeon decided to call a chauffer for them. But when she’s about to pick Dahyun up to help her, a woman approaches her.

“Can I take her home?” weird as it may seem. The woman still asks. 

“Ummh? No??” Jeongyeon almost asks. 

Just then, Dahyun wakes a little. “Oh?! Heyyy, its youuu—miss??” 

“Yes its me.” The person replies. 

Seeing that Dahyun knows the girl, Jeongyeon lets them be, besides she’s too intoxicated to even agrue about it. Dahyun is a grown woman she can handle herself. She bids goodbye to them and helps Jihyo. 

-

Jeongyeon went to the hospital with a headache. Jihyo also left to go to her office. Walking without looking is a bad idea she thought when she hits the floor because someone running bumped to her. 

“Ouch.” That’s all Jeongyeon can mutter. 

“I’m sorr—” the person stops when she sees who she bumped into. 

“No it was my—” Jeongyeon also stops when she saw Nayeon. She stands up and gives Nayeon a hand. “It was my fault.” She continued. 

“I’m sorry, I’m needed in the ER.” She said and smiles bitterly before leaving. Jeongyeon can only smile too. 

She follows Nayeon with her eyes. Jihyo’s words echoes. “Should I really have to know why she left?” She mutters. 

Jeongyeon found herself in a café inside the hospital ordering two Iced Americano. She doesn’t even know if she’ll see Nayeon in the ER or not but still she made her way there still carrying the coffees she ordered. 

She looks around the ER and a nurse approaches her. “Are you looking for someone?” 

“Uhhh yes. Is Dr. Im here?” she looks around not looking at the nurse. 

“Oh, I’m afraid you just missed her. She’s on her way to surgery now.” 

“Oh really? Okay, you can have this.” She gives the nurse a coffee and leaves. 

Jeongyeon slaps her face mentally. “What was I even thinking?” She drinks her coffee while going to the elevator. 

Jeongyeon was supposed to visit her father but she just heads to the hospital garden instead. Curious as she is on finding the reason behind Nayeon disappearing. She also feels guilty thinking about all of this while Mina is away.

The headache is consuming her too. Jeongyeon closes her eyes for a little and opens her eyes again to go home. If she’s sleeping, then this isn’t the best place to do it. 

-

Nayeon groans massaging her neck and temple on her way out the operation room. Another successful operation, she says. She heads to their locker room and puts on a white gown before going down the ER again. 

Humming and skipping through the ER she is welcomed by few eyes, eyeing her suspiciously. She approaches Nurse Lee and asks “Do I have something in my face?” 

Nurse Lee shakes her head and says “Someone was here earlier asking for you.” 

“Really? Who was it?” Nayeon asks as she thinks whether she has a patient to meet today. 

“Uhuh, she even gave me this because you weren’t around.” Nurse Lee pointed at the empty cup of coffee at the Nurses’ Station. 

Who might that be? Nayeon’s mind goes on and on at the list of people and patient that must’ve been here earlier to see her but none comes to her mind. She shakes that thought and went on with checking patients inside the ER.

The day went by fast and the only thing left for her to do was check on her patient at the VIP floor of the hospital. She prays that Jeongyeon isn’t there because with all the stress she suffered today, she doesn’t think she can handle anymore. 

She knocks and enters the room. No one was there except Jeongyeon’s father. Nayeon sighs. But the old man heard her. 

“Must’ve been hard seeing my daughter?” Nayeon was shocked, she never knew the man would remember her, especially when he wasn’t always home when she visits. “I’m sorry for causing you trouble.” The old man continued.

“I didn’t know you’d recognize me, Sir.” Nayeon replies. Ignoring the question thrown at her regarding Jeongyeon. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re always with Jeongyeon back then.” The old man answers back. 

Nayeon kept checking the patient while keeping up with the conversation. “I’m sorry for keeping Jeongyeon away from you just because I put my pride first before her.” 

She almost chokes remembering how Jeongyeon slowly slips away from her just because the latter was trying to prove herself. “You didn’t do anything, Sir. You just wanted what’s best for her. Besides, she loves what she does too.” 

The old man smiles to her and she excuses herself. A tear escapes when she exits the room. She is proud of Jeongyeon, she knows that Jeongyeon is happy at what she’s doing. But she just can’t accept the fact that what they had ended too fast. 

Jihyo saw her. She saw a tear escape. As much as she was affected when Nayeon disappeared, she knew Nayeon was affected by it too. She follows her and calls on Nayeon when the latter was about to enter the elevator. 

“Nayeon unnie!” 

Turning around, Nayeon was surprised when she saw who called her. The following events surprised the older girl even more. Jihyo is now hugging Nayeon.

“Jih.” Was all that escaped her mouth. Jihyo hands her a calling card and gestures to call her when she’s free before the elevator closes. 

Thinking about the past, when Nayeon was always there for Jihyo standing up as her older sister fueled her to do what she’s done. All she has to do now is wait. Wait for her Nayeon unnie, to open up to her. She sighs as if a huge burden she’s carrying before left her chest. 

Now, the only thing left for her to do, is to talk to her father. She’s accepted it now, being her father’s successor and besides she’s enjoying everything about it. 

She knocks. “Dad.” 

“Jih.” The old man replies and gets up from his bed to sit. “How was the company treating you?” 

“Pretty much, like how they treat you. Listen Dad, I’m fully accepting this. What you’ve given to me. I’m so sorry for being stubborn and yelling at you, I really didn’t mean those.” Jihyo says in a swift and hugs her father.

“I knew you’d come around, Jihyo-yah.” The old man hugs her back and pats her head. “You’ll become successful just like your sister, I know.” 

They both laugh looking at it now. Both of them were hysterical back then. 

-

It has been weeks since Jeongyeon’s father was discharged from the hospital, and weeks since she last saw Nayeon. She thought not seeing the girl would dismiss all the thoughts that always bothers her when the girl is present. But seeing how she’s done no work in her office because the thought of Nayeon keeps on bugging her, Jeongyeon was wrong. 

“Jeongie, you’ve been spacing out. I called your name twice already.” Mina who is visibly hurt a little complained. 

The whole restaurant is packed, it was a Sunday. The older girl thought spending much needed time with her girlfriend would take the thoughts away. But again, she was wrong. Now she’s hurting her Mina.

“Oh sorry, I was worried at some things in the office.” She lied. This was the first time she ever did it to Mina if white lies aren’t counted. 

Mina, who isn’t dense as she look knew something was wrong. Especially if all the talks in the company is saying Jeongyeon wasn’t herself lately. After she came back from Japan, she knew something had happened, because seeing how Jeongyeon kept saying the same excuses whenever she spaces out. 

“You’ve been saying that for the past few times we’ve met Jeong.” She is now serious because as much as she respects her girlfriend’s space, she doesn’t like it when Jeongyeon hides something from her. 

Jeongyeon who was startled at the way Mina responded, replies. “I’m just seriously busy and worried about somethings Minari.” 

Ever understanding as she is, Mina drops it. Tonight was the only time Jeongyeon agreed on meeting her and letting it go down with them arguing would be a waste of all the times she tried squeezing her way into her girlfriend’s schedule. 

The younger girl shrugs, and a slight feeling of fear lingers. 

Dinner finished with them just trading some questions, or rather Mina asking questions and Jeongyeon half heartedly answers. She sighs in defeat as they enter the car. I’m even lucky she still open the doors for me. The younger girl said to herself. As much as she wants to press on it, on how things ended up being like this, she stops herself.

Jeongyeon on the other hand knows her girlfriend wants to ask but chooses not to. Not trying to dwell on her thoughts too, she’s thankful that Mina lets this pass. Her girlfriend’s condo wasn’t that far from the restaurant yet she felt like the time they spent driving there was too long. 

“Do you want to come in?” Mina hesitates. 

“Well, ummh it has been a long night Minari, I’ll just let you rest.” Jeongyeon lies again. It wasn’t Mina who is tired. It was her. 

“Okay, Jeongie. I love you.” The younger girl knows she has to hear it, now more than ever. Jeongyeon hasn’t been quite the girlfriend she was before. 

“I—I love you too, Minari.” Jeongyeon hesitates, and with that all Mina’s assumptions were almost confirmed. 

It was almost winter, the trees kept shedding leaves and makes them seem lifeless, except for two people who think of it as rather a start of something new, and a start of winter. 

Going home being the last thing that Jeongyeon wants to do, she kept on driving without having a destination. Clouded with her own thoughts, being at home would mean the end for her and what she has left of her sanity, she found herself at what seems like an empty pub.

“I’ll get whatever it is, you can serve fast.” Jeongyeon said to the bartender. The bartender gave her what seems like an old scotch whiskey. 

“I didn’t think I’d see you here, unnie.” Jeongyeons thoughts where interupted. She looks at the girl beside her. 

“Didn’t think I’d see you here too, Jih.” 

Surprised at where she met her younger sibling, Jeongyeon doesn’t have the energy to ask why. Which the younger, noticed. 

“I gave Nayeon unnie my calling card, unnie.” The younger girl knew where to start. There’s nothing in this world that can make her sister this quiet than Nayeon. 

Despite Jihyo starting right, Jeongyeon stayed quiet. She gives Jihyo time to elaborate what she has done before engaging with the conversation. 

“I figured, one way or another, I have to ask her too, unnie.” Jeongyeon still stayed shut. “ I mean— she left me too, unnie.” 

Well, those still stings. “But I saw her shed tears after she left Dad’s room weeks before Dad was discharged. I just had the urge to be there for Nayeon unnie, just like how she was there for us too, Jeong unnie.” 

Jeongyeon looks at Jihyo who’s been spinning the liquid in her glass, waiting for the older girl to respond. 

“Did Dad do something or said something?” Is all Jeongyeon could formulate at the moment. Nayeon and tears in one sentence wasn’t really a good combination for her. 

“Nothing really, unnie. I asked Dad too. He told me he just said sorry to Nayeon unnie for keeping you away from her.” 

“And? What did Nayeon told him?” Jeongyeon anticipating something. 

“Well, Nayeon unnie told Dad that, it was fine. Because she knew you love what you were—are doing.” The younger girl smiled at her older sister. Because after all the years that passed, nothing changed her Nayeon unnie. 

“I gotta go Jih.” Jeongyeon stood up not really thinking anything else but Nayeon. Nayeon and her explanation. 

Slapping her face when she arrived at the hospital where Nayeon works without even thinking if the latter was here or if the latter would want to talk to her. 

“What were you thinking Yoo Jeongyeon?” she asked herself. “But this is it, it’s now or never. You can finally breathe after this.” Jeongyeon tries to convince herself whilst walking towards the ER entrance. 

She found a familiar face looking at her. It was the nurse she asked about Nayeon’s whereabouts last time. Jeongyeon smiles. 

“Excuse me, is Dr. Im still here?” 

The nurse returned her smile and answers. “I think she’s there.” Pointing towards a bed that is hidden behind a curtain. 

With alcohol kicking in, not thinking whether there is a patient Nayeon’s talking to, Jeongyeon heads there and peeks inside. 

“Can I talk to you?” 

“It’s a simple fever and—” Nayeon was cut off and looks at Jeongyeon with confused eyes before continuing still taking glances from the latter. “ and when it’s down I can send you home tonight.” Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon again who still peeking and not leaving. “I—please excuse me, sir. Nurse Hwang will take good care of you.” 

Nayeon gets out of the space where the bed was placed and looks at Jeongyeon who was following her, the latter reeks alcohol that makes Nayeon wince when she inhaled it. 

“Can we talk somewhere private?” Jeongyeon looks at the ground at she utters the last word. 

“What? Is it about your father? Is he fine?” Nayeon naturally asks because why else would the younger girl be there and talk. 

“Uh—no.” Jeongyeon grew impatient and just holds Nayeon’s left wrist as she runs out the ER and in her car.

Nayeon who has been up since 5 in the morning and had to go through surgery today just doesn’t have the energy to protest to what Jeongyeon is doing with her wrist, but that didn’t mean she isn’t confused. She finally speaks when she was drag inside the car. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asks. She’s tired and dealing with this is the least she expect herself to do at her state. 

“Why did you leave me? Us.” Affected by the amount of alcohol she has took earlier, Jeongyeon boldly asks the older girl without even hesitating. 

Dumbfounded at what is happening, the question even shook her and her hold to whatever she has left in herself after today. 

“Please answer me.” Jeongyeon who looks up the roof of her car, preventing tears from flowing. Holding feelings she didn’t even knew still resides in her. 

The older girl’s gaze softens, Nayeon’s heart breaks, never did she imagine that this day—night would come, where Jeongyeon finally asks her why. She had always thought that Jeongyeon was fine with Mina and that her presence or her reason for leaving wasn’t needed.

“Because I had to Jeong. I can’t be the woman who waits for you to achieve your dreams whilst mine slips away.” Nayeon looks down trying to wipe her tears. 

“You could’ve told me Nay.” 

“I was trying to, Jeong. I tried so hard but you weren’t always there when I tried reaching out to tell you.” The older girl broke down in tears. “But I came back, after I left, a few weeks later—I came back Jeong.” 

Jeongyeon hears Nayeon sobbing. Shaken up at the fact that Nayeon came back, only a few weeks after she left, Jeongyeon can’t find the words to say. 

“I came back thinking I made the wrong choice, thinking about how you’d feel.” Nayeon grabs her chest as if that would help her ease the pain or even make her heart numb. 

Right there and then, Jeongyeon’s world crumbles as she recalled, being with Mina, weeks after Nayeon left. 

“But I guess the wrong choice I made wasn’t leaving but coming back Jeong.” She still continues to sob in between. “I only left for a few weeks and I found you, with someone else, with Mina.” 

“I’m sorry for leaving you, Jeong.” Those were the last words Nayeon uttered. 

I’m sorry for leaving you, Jeong. 

The words still rings in her ears, Jeongyeon takes another shot. After all this time of thinking badly of Nayeon. Thinking that Nayeon was selfish for making a decision for them. For thinking Nayeon didn’t even waited. 

“Unnie.” Jihyo sats down beside her again after getting a call. 

With the strength Jeongyeon has in her to keep drinking and talking, she cries. “I was wrong Jih but instead she was the one who said sorry.” 

“I was too blinded of anger that she left me without waiting, when all she’s done was wait Jih.” 

“She came back Jih, she came back weeks after she left and I was the one who didn’t waited.” 

As much as Jeongyeon was hurting. Jihyo’s heart hurts too, for both important person in her life. 

-

The sight of winter just around the corner and what had been the roughest day she had yesterday, Nayeon asked the hospital to give her atleast a day to rest. She sits and looks on what’s in front of her. 

Yoo Jinkyung

January 18, 1963 – September 6, 2018

This is where she is whenever she finds time to rest from her hectic schedule at the hospital. Nayeon breathes in the fresh air that she thinks she can only breathe whenever she’s here. 

“Jeongyeon, confronted me last night.” Nayeon started as if the person she’s talking to would answer back. “I never thought that day would come.” 

“You were always there when I needed a mom, I never had.” 

“And whenever you daughter would give me a headache and heartache like she’s doing now.” 

“What do I do?” Nayeon looks down. She laughs a little at her silly question and stands up. “Silly me, thinking you’ll answer back.” 

Nayeon bids goodbye and leaves but little did she know somewhere, Jeongyeon was listening to what Nayeon was saying to the former’s late mother. 

With Nayeon out of sight, Jeongyeon sats where the older sat before leaving. Funny how she hasn’t been here because work has held her back yet, the place looked like it was always cleaned and visited. 

“Does she always go here? She’s really beating me as the best daughter isn’t she?” she laughs a little. “I skipped work today. Told them I had to do something important.” She said pertaining to the bottle of rum she has in her hand. 

“It’s too early to drink right Mom?” she waits as if her mother would answer. “You’d be scolding me right now too right?” 

“It’s just. It’s my best answer to whatever it is I’m feeling mom.” Jeongyeon sobs and didn’t uttered a word after. As if she felt like her mom would know what she’s feeling right now. 

Few hours have passed and her bottle of rum was now empty, she decided staying at her mom’s tomb would be the best since she doesn’t want her father and sister to worry at her state. 

“I’m going now, mom.” She said while caressing the grass beneath her. 

Struggling to walk a straight line, she tried her best to fish her keys out of her pocket and as lucky as she gets she found it. Jeongyeon shook her head first before starting the car but before she starts driving her phone rang. It’s Mina. 

“Hi Minari” she laughs as if there was something funny at what she said. 

Mina who is ever attentive to her knew why her girlfriend is acting this way. “Are you drunk?” 

“I am!” Jeongyeon laughs again. 

“I hear you car’s engine. Don’t you dare Jeongyeon. Where are you?” 

Half asleep because of the alcohol intake Jeongyeon answers. “I’m at mom.” Then the call ends. 

A knock from her window and the sound of rain wakes her up. A little sober because of her sleep, she looks at Mina who’s holding an umbrella in the rain, made her feel guilty and sad. Nonetheless, she smile half heartedly and opens the door. 

“You’re soaking, Minari.” She tried to sound normal as how she would. Looking over Mina, she saw her sister with a worried look on her. 

“I brought Jihyo so she could drive your car.” Mina explained when she saw Jeongyeon looking behind her. 

Jeongyeon can only nod. She knows Mina is smart and not dense. Sooner or later, the younger girl would ask and Jeongyeon can’t find it in her heart to tell the girl what happened.

“Let’s get you home, Jeongie.” 

She nods again and hands Jihyo her keys whilst giving her younger sister a small smile. 

Mina and Jihyo helped her reach Mina’s bed. She heard Mina thanking Jihyo from a far. 

“Tell your dad Jeongyeon’s with me.” 

Jihyo nods and gave Mina a sad smile. They’re back to square one again. 

-

It has been weeks since Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s conversation. Jeongyeon was back to her old ways again, drinking at night, working endlessly in the morning. Mina can only watch again. Her heart aches whenever Jeongyeon comes knocking at her door with red eyes, tears still visible with a sad smile and drunk. They’re back at it again, just this time, Mina didn’t know what had happened. It’s not like she hasn’t tried asking that only ended up into a furious Jeongyeon, exiting her condo. 

Mina’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

It must be Jeongyeon. 

“He—llo.” She almost stopped midway, when she saw who it was. It’s Nayeon, with Jeongyeon clinging on her shoulder drunk. 

“I’m sorry, she was kicked out of the hospital. I asked Jihyo where to bring her and she said her.” 

“It’s fine. I hope she didn’t bother you.” Mina answers taking Jeongyeon from Nayeon’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

Nayeon smiles and leaves. And with that, Mina knew had a hint of what had happened to Jeongyeon. 

“Nay…” Jeongyeon faintly said while holding Mina’s cheeks within her palms. “I’m sorry…” 

Mina’s tears fell. Her world crumbled before her. Thinking that Jeongyeon would be with her till the end was selfish of her to dream of when Jeongyeon isn’t even hers to begin with.

Jeongyeon woke up and saw a sleeping Mina beside her. She couldn’t remember how she got home, but that was normal for her now. She would wake up beside Mina after a night of endless drinking and crying. 

“You’re up?” Mina calls her attention. 

Jeongyeon nods. “I have to go, I have a meeting.” 

Mina can’t bring herself to ask. Or even try to engage a conversation that involves last night. She knew where it’d go and she wasn’t ready. Jeongyeon kisses her on the cheeks and leaves after taking a shower. 

“I love you.” Mina could only whisper right after the door closed.

With a made up mind, Mina types the number in her phone and calls.

“Can we meet? I’ll just meet you there.” She hangs up and takes a shower before going. 

She waves her hand when the person she wanted to meet shows up. There’s an awkward silence before Mina decided to say something. 

“I hope you didn’t mind that I ordered beforehand.” Mina starts. 

“Oh not really. What is it you want to talk about?”

Mina looks down on her coffee and rethinks what she should say to start the conversation right. 

“I’m sorry, Nay…” she smiles half heartedly to the girl in front of her. “This will be maybe the last time I make a decision for both Jeongyeon and I, but I want it to be right.” 

“And I know this is selfish of me to ask of you, but whatever it is that Jeongyeon has to say to you. Please, please hear her out.” 

She looks down again. “It hurts me to see her again looking like that, it hurts me how she pretends she loves me more than you, when in fact, I know what she felt to me didn’t even came close to what she felt for you.” 

Nayeon can only listen. She can’t even be mad at the girl in front of her that asks her to listen what Jeongyeon has to say. 

“She’s too good to say it straight to my face, but I know she still loves you. So, please if it isn’t too much to ask. After I talk to her tonight, please be there for her and listen to what she has to say.” 

The older girl kept quiet and handed Mina tissues. She was left dumbfounded. 

Mina smiles as she waves goodbye to Nayeon who had to go because she’s needed at the hospital. 

Now, she has only one thing to do. 

-

After receiving a call from Mina that she wants to meet tonight, Jeongyeon can’t think of anything else but how the conversation will go. She wasn’t ready. She doesn’t have the heart to let go, to hurt Mina, not when all that Mina has done was take good care of her and love her. 

“Let’s break up, Jeong.” Mina looks far. They’re now in her condo sitting side by side at the sofa. Jeongyeon looks at her and holds her hand. She does the same. 

“Stop whatever it is that you’re doing Jeong, stop pulling yourself down the drain again.” Jeongyeon can only look down. 

“I’m sorry Mina… I failed in loving you.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Jeong, not when you did your best to love be back with everything you can.” 

Mina sobs. “Go to her, Jeong. She’s waiting.” 

Jeongyeon hugs Mina and kisses her temple one last time before leaving Mina who’s crying endlessly but in the end of this all, Mina learned something. 

That love is love no matter what form it takes, that even letting go can mean love.

-

Three years later. 

“I’m on my way! Shit! Jih, will I make it?!” Panic is visible in Jeongyeon’s voice. 

“You’ll make it if you run and end this call unnie!” Jihyo is panicking too. 

Jeongyeon ends the call and runs bumping people on her way to the hospital. The universe is really playing her when the elevator’s are too slow to arrive. 

“I’ll make it. I’ll make it. I’ll make it.” She keeps repeating herself while waiting for the elevator and looking at her wristwatch repeatedly. 

Just when she’s about to run for the stairs, the elevators arrive. She sighs. But it seems like her minute in the elevator is the longest minute she has ever spent. 

“Unnie! Here!” Her younger sister, who looks like she ditched a meeting to be here, waved dramatically. 

“Am I late? Where should I go? Where?” she panics that she didn’t even saw her own father holding a laugh. 

“There! Just get in there.” The nurses look at them as they are the only ones who can’t quiet keep their mouths shut. 

But can they blame them? It’s her first time. 

As soon as she enters the room, her wife, screamed. 

“Aauughhh! Yoo Jeongyeon!!! Where have you been?!” Nayeon said in between her gritted teeth. 

“You’re almost there ma’am, she’s almost out.” The doctor who was helping Nayeon gave birth said. Jeongyeon proceeded to where Nayeon was lying and helped her scream.

And after a few more seconds, Nayeon’s frown turned to tears of joy and how her heart raced as they saw their daughter. 

Nayeon can only smile looking at how her decision of letting Jeongyeon in her life again has brought her this happiness and Jeongyeon can only be thankful for the past and for being present right at this moment. And 

That love is whatever it is, be it the decision they made in the past or this moment right now where they feel the happiest, is still love no matter what. 

Flashback

Jeongyeon found herself in front of the hospital again, weeks after her conversation with Nayeon took place, the only difference is she’s sober and that she knows what to do now.

She looks around the ER again but Nayeon can’t be seen anywhere. Most of the nurses and doctors are also busy. 

She might be in surgery. 

Just when she was about to turn around and exit the room. 

“Do you really give up that easily?” 

She stops and turns around. “I was—” 

Nayeon grabs her wrists just as how Jeongyeon grabbed Nayeon’s before. But this time, Nayeon wasn’t in a hurry and not aiming of being alone in a car. They’ve arrived at the hospital’s garden and Nayeon stops to face Jeongyeon. 

“I’m sorry Nay…” Nayeon kept silent that Jeongyeon took it to talk more. “I was selfish back then, that I didn’t realize you had to move on with your career too. I was stupid enough to think you never loved me and waited for me when all you did was the opposite of it.” 

“Love. Wait.” Nayeon interrupted that made Jeongyeon confuse. 

“Huh?” 

“You used past tense loved and waited, I still do. I still love you. I’m still waiting for you, Jeongyeon.” 

Jeongyeon, aghast as she is at what the older girl said blinked her eyes a few times before saying something again.

“You still what?” still can’t believe it. “Love me?” 

Jeongyeon cries and hugs Nayeon. “I still love you too, Nay.” 

End of Flashback

Jeongyeon smiles at the thought of how her and Nayeon’s story resulted. She couldn’t wished for anything more, at this moment, when she looks at Nayeon and their daughter she’s the happiest. 

This is how sweet love is as a candy and how love feels like flying. (what is love by twice)

END. 


End file.
